


Panic! In The Car Park

by IWriteStuffAndThings



Series: Malic and Jamie: Random Romance [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Boyfriends, Cute, Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I write the same fanfiction, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Protectiveness, Sleepy Kisses, in different settings, my bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteStuffAndThings/pseuds/IWriteStuffAndThings
Summary: Jamie has a panic attack and Malic knows just how to calm him down.***Takes place in the Scrapbook universe, you don't need to read that first but it helps with context.TW: Panic attacks





	Panic! In The Car Park

**Author's Note:**

> I literally write the same fanfiction but in different settings.   
> Or maybe I really just want a protective boyfriend with sleepy cuddles.

I begin to signal as soon as I see a place to park. I quickly swerve my car’s steering wheel with shaking hands to glide into the space in between two cars. I try to focus on the make or model but I can’t seem to get myself to, nor can I read the signs on the shops around me as my vision is blurred by tears. I hold my hands out in front of me, trying to steady myself. However, my hands are shaking so intensely it does me little to no good.

I fumble around the console to grab my phone. It takes me three tries to punch in my password correctly, but only a few seconds to click on Malic’s contact and press call. I quickly put the phone on speaker before tossing it onto the passenger seat and leaning back in my chair.

_ Ring… _

_ Ring… _

Please pick up, please.

_ Ring… _

_ Ring… _

Please, just pi-

“Hello,” a voice murmurs.

“Malic,” I exhale, a sense of relief washes over me in my chaotic state of mind.

“What's going on babe,” His voice seems slightly worried, somehow sensing my panic from one word.

“Malic, I’m having a panic attack,” I force out between now erratic breaths.

There is a small pause, then a voice, “I need you to try and focus on only two things right now okay, do you think you can do that.”

I nod, before realizing he can’t see that and quickly making a noise that I hope came across as “yes.”

“Good, I need you to focus on my voice and your breathing, okay.”

I again make a noise of affirmation.

“Okay, so what we are going to do, is breathe together, and between each breathe you’re going to tell me one thing you see around you. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, In,” I inhale, “And out”

“Store,” I exhale.

“In, out.”

“Car,”

I await the next direction but instead I hear, “Are you driving?”

“I pulled over, please keep going,” I say quickly.

“In, out.”

“Phone,”

“In, out.”

“Street.”

I feel my breathing finally reach a normal pace. I wipe the tears out of my eyes.

“In,” Malic continues.

“I think I’m good,” I say, breathing deeply as my hands steady.

“Oh thank god, are you okay, what happened” He exhales.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just driving home when I started getting all shaky and I couldn’t focus.”

“Did anything happen at work?”

“I’m not really sure, but I honestly don’t want to try and think about it right now,” I say leaning back in my seat, exhausted. 

He pauses, “Are you sure you’re okay to drive?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” he seemed a little distracted.

“Malic, what’s up?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, I just had a thought.”

“Okay, I’ll see you at home in a bit,” I say, as I grab my phone to hang up.

“Okay, love you,” he said.

“Love you too,” and with that, I hang up the phone. I toss it once again onto the seat next to me and cover my face with my hands. I feel myself start to fade in and out of exhaustion induced sleep.

I jolt, shaking my head back and forth rapidly and lightly slapping myself in an attempt to wake myself up. I still have to drive home. I take a couple more deep breaths before I start the car back up again and pull out of the parking space. 

I feel something nagging at me. I didn’t even say thank you. Why wouldn’t I say thank you, he literally helped me out of a panic attack? He probably hates me now, how could I do-

I quickly cut myself off, realizing I’m spiraling into a panic. I need to get a grip, just clear your mind focus on the road. Focus on driving.

I must just be unhinged today. That’s it. I didn’t have a customer yell at me. I did not almost get attacked by said customer. I’m fine, and my day was fine. I can’t think anything else for now. I need to make it home.

I begin counting the turns I’m making. Left one, right two, right three, four, five, six, and so on. Buildings pass by, from residential to commercial and back again. Driving through various main roads and side streets, mindlessly weaving my way back to the shining beacon that was my home with Malic.

He always draws me back in, the promise of him leads me along like a moth to a flame. I don’t usually let myself fall this hard for a boy. Well, that’s not true, I actually fall pretty hard in every relationship. I just don’t normally fall for someone like Malic. Malic is the first guy that can read my every move, and sometimes it scares me, but then I remember that I trust him. I trust him above almost anyone else. He can take one look at me and know if I need anything, and when I really do need something it makes me feel that much better that I don’t need to ask.

Sometimes I worry that I don’t do enough for him, asking him how I should show how much I love him. But he says he doesn’t want me to do things for him, he just wants me to spend time with him. That I, alone, was enough for him. And despite that being about the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me, he brought up a valid point. I was working for most of the day at that point while Malic worked from home for the most part. From then on I made sure I always aimed to leave at five, only working later when I absolutely had to. Always planning on doing something with Malic.

I was hoping to maybe go to a movie with him today, but I don’t think that’s going to end up happening now. I’m so exhausted all I want to do is sleep.

I pull into the driveway, speedily parking and hopping out of the car. I practically run to the door, getting my keys out and unlocking the door. 

“Hello, I’m home,” I call as I push open the door.

“Hi baby, go into the living room.” I hear from what I think is the kitchen.

“Okay,” I say, making sure some suspicion came through in my voice, “hey, I wanted to thank you for earlier, I meant to say thank you put I forg-”

I walk into the living room and find the couch covered in soft blankets, the lights dimmed and the blinds shut, a box of my favorite cookies on the coffee table, and Netflix on the TV screen.

“I figured you’d be tired,” I heard him say behind me, “So I wanted to give you a night in.”

I turn around and see him holding two steaming mugs of what I can only assume is my favorite tea because of course, it would be.

“Malic,” I stammer, “You didn’t have to do this,”

“You deserve it, you had a tough day, and I know you didn’t want to tell me about it over the phone.”

“No, I said I didn’t remember,”

“And I’m calling your bullshit. You remember, but you don’t have to talk about it.”

I stare at him for a moment, “Put those mugs down now.”

He moves over to the table and places the mugs down, but before he could fully straighten up I threw myself on him, squeezing him around his mid-torso and resting my head on his chest.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” I repeat into his chest, feeling his hand coming to rest on my back.

“Of course,” he says, now rubbing my back. I surge up on top of my toes and grab his face and smother him with kisses. He moves his hands down to my waist, pulling me in closer as he starts kissing back. “As much as I want to have, all of this,” he says gesturing to me, “I’m pretty sure you’re going to regret it considering your state today.”

“Yeah,” I lower myself down. “So what should I do?”

“You need to get into comfortable clothes.”

“What, you don’t like my outfit,” I joke.

“You look adorable as usual, but not comfy.” he plucks at my floral button-up.

“Fair point,” I say walking out of the room and to the bedroom. I grab some comfy clothes and quickly change. I walk back into the room and see Malic busying himself with arranging the blankets and pillows to be in the perfect position. 

I wait there for a moment admiring him. How he looks, how he moves, how he cares. Malic is the only person that would want something for me to be this perfect.

He turns around, “Oh hey, how long have you been there?”

I wordlessly walk over to him, and kiss him, lightly pushing him down onto the couch. He obliges and lays back down. I lay down on top of him, laying on top of him with my face in his chest. 

“Thank you,” I mutter.

“You don’t have to thank me,” he says.

“I do because you do shit like this, and it means so much to me. I really needed this.”

He smiles down at me, “Lay on your back sweetheart.”

I flip around, leaning back into him. I feel myself sinking into relaxation as he wraps his arms around me.

“Do you want to tell me what happened,” he asks softly.

“Do you want to know?”

“Not if you don’t feel comfortable sharing, but otherwise, yes I would like to know.”

“Okay, promise me you won’t overreact.”

“Depends on your definition of overreacting,” he chuckles.

“Promise me you won’t threaten to hunt someone down.”

“Jamie,” he mutters, obviously questioning whether he can promise that.

“Malic, you always do this,”

“I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“Please don’t freak out okay,” I pause, “Someone came in today, not in the best state, and got angry when they couldn’t get a product for free. I told them no, he yelled, and then he threatened to hurt me.”

I feel his arms around my waist tighten, bad sign.

“Then he started swinging, I dodged and luckily there was another customer in the store, so she helped me restrain him and kick him out.”

There was a long pause, before I feel Malic push his head into the crook of my neck, breathing heavily. 

“Malic, talk to me, I can hear you thinking.”

“I want to say something but I promised I wouldn’t,” he grumbles.

I sigh, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, you had a panic attack.”

I stay silent.

“I’m very proud that you run your own business, but can you higher some employees so that you won’t be alone if something like that happens.”

“Malic, you know that’s not in the budget,” I say, “Besides I’m fine.”

“But you might not be the next time,” his voice grows noticeably louder, “What happens when you come home with a black eye, or I have to go find you in the hospital.”

I stay quiet for a bit, “I’m sorry.”

He sighs, “I don’t want you to be sorry, I’m just scared.”

“I know, I get it. But I get scared for you too, you’re here all alone all day. Don’t you think I worry about you too.”

He pauses, “That’s different.”

“Maybe so, but we are both at all times in some amount of danger. Except when we are with each other.”

He continues holding me.

“We can always come back to each other to protect each other, okay.”

“Okay.”

“But I am still going to go out there most days, just like you are going to stay here most days. But I trust that you are going to be okay, and if you need me you will call me and if I need you I will call you. And I will do the same. We have to trust each other.”

“Okay,” he nuzzles into my neck a little more.

“Do you trust me?”

“I trust you,” he says.

“Thank you.”

He wraps his arm tighter around me to pull me closer into him. 

“Are you still going to go all protective when anything happens to me,” I question.

“Yes.”

“Good,” I smile. 

He reaches one hand up into my hair and starts carding his fingers through my hair. Suddenly, the blankets feel so warm, and his body is so comfy. I feel myself becoming more and more drowsy. 

“I love you,” he mutters, feeling me fading.

“I love you too,” I whisper, “thank you.”

He doesn’t need to answer, I would have been too far gone to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like leave a comment or kudo, if you like these boys go read the rest of the works in this series.


End file.
